Toll receptors, first discovered in Drosophila, are type I transmembrane protein having leucine-rich repeats (LRRs) in the extracellular portion of the protein, and one or two cysteine-rich domains. The mammalian homologs of the Drosophila Toll receptors are known as “Toll-like receptors” (TLRs). TLRs play a role in innate immunity by recognizing microbial particles and activating immune cells against the source of these microbial particles.
Currently, ten types of Toll-like receptors have been identified in humans, TLRs 1-10. These TLRs are characterized by the homology of their intracellular domains to that of the IL-1 receptor, and by the presence of extracellular leucine-rich repeats. The different types of TLRs are activated by different types of microbial particles. For example, TLR4 is primarily activated by lipopolysaccharide (LPS), while TLR2 is activated by lipoteichoic (LTA), lipoarabinomannan (LAM); lipoprotein (BLP), and peptideglycans (PGN). Toll receptor homologs, such as RP105, have also been identified.
Myeloid differentiation protein-2 (MD-2), a TLR4 accessory protein, has been identified and characterized. This protein has been found to interact directly with TLR4, and MD-2 has the ability to enable post-translational modifications of TLR4, as well as facilitate its transport to the cell surface. TLR4 and MD-2 form a complex on the cell surface.
Lipopolysaccharide (LPS), a component of gram-negative bacteria, is a microbial particle capable of strongly activating the innate immune system. LPS delivers signals to immune cells via its multi-chain receptor, comprising the TLR4/MD-2 complex as the principle signaling component.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods and compositions that modulate signaling that is mediated by the TLR4/MD-2 complex.